Bushings are frequently used in transmission technology in order to selectively reinforce areas or to create functional areas. Such bushings are impressed in many applications in order for them to be fixed in the surrounding construction so that they cannot get lost.
A multifunctional bushing is disclosed, for example, in the publication DE 10 2009 052759 A1. In this publication an interference fit assembly is described with a bushing-like part, which is fixed at a carrier in a force-fitting fashion, with at least one recess being embodied at the surface of the carrier, which is covered by at least one wall section of the bushing-like part, with the thickness of the sheet metal of the wall section at least partially covering the recess being thicker than the sheet metal of the bushing-like part directly abutting the wall section in at least one direction and forming with the bushing-like part the form-fitting connection to the carrier in the surroundings of the recess. The part comprises a plurality of radially extending holes, which end in the recess of the carrier, with the recess together with the penetrating opening forming a channel. In some embodiments a shaft may be seated in the bushing.